A Kid Named Pirate
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: Takes place after Hellboy II. Living happily in a nice home deep in the countryside, Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Johann Krauss are called upon to find a gifted girl/ex-agent named Pirate, who ran away from Washington three years ago. Bad summary. Out of space.
1. Chapter 1

First Hellboy fic and I'm only fifteen. Long story short, I'm a TERRIBLE writer! So, you've been warned, and no flames, please. Oh, and my story starts out...actually, it is quick. So, there's another out of many reasons to hate this fic.

* * *

Pirate crouched low behind the green dumpster. From out of the alley, she could see many people hastily walking up and down the busy town streets. Letting out a sigh, she leaned against the cold, rusty metal and slid down to the ground. She looked up at the sky and twirled a strand of her brown hair with her index finger. Was she _really _about to do this? Was she _that _desperate? As if answering her question, her stomach growled loudly. Rolling her hazel eyes, she sighed once more and muttered to herself, "Well...it's better than killing a rabbit."

Then, she tightly closed her eyes and focused on the form that she planned on taking. Within seconds, a large ball of light swirled around her body. She felt her arms and legs growing longer. Stronger, too. She felt the thick fur begin to grow and cover her body. Then, once the light vanished, she opened her eyes and sat down lazily on her haunches.

Pirate shook her head warily and leaned forward, glancing at her reflection in a puddle. But, she didn't see the same 16-year-old girl looking back at her. No. Now she saw a beast. A monster. A _freak_. Well, a werewolf to be more precise, with a jet black coat of fur. Her clothes had vanished, also. But, she never worried about that. After every transformation, her clothes would reappear, not a shoe out of place.

As if her ability to change into a werewolf when she pleased wasn't enough. Not only could she do that, but, also turn into any known living animal on the planet...and off. It was true. Though she rarely ever did, she liked to turn into other worldly creatures. A griffin every now and then. No need to do it on a regular basis, considering she could always turn into an eagle or a pidgeon had she ever obtained the sudden urge to fly.

Placing her paw in the puddle, she slowly began to trace the edge with a long, white claw. After about five minutes of this, she muttered, "Well...better get this party started."

* * *

Some days later, in Trenton, New Jersey...

"Agent Manning?"

Tom Manning turned in his chair to face the newcomer. He smiled, almost warmly, when he recognized him. "Ah, Agent Sanders. What can I do for you?"

Truthfully, Manning wasn't the happiest man right now. Nearly two months ago, he had lost four of his best agents, been publicly humiliated by one of said agents, and was now having a hard time coming up with replacements.

The man known as Sanders walked up to Manning's desk and placed a tape in front of him. "You may want to take a look at this, sir. It was filmed by an ammateur cameraman a few days ago, and...I do stress 'ammateur'."

Manning took the tape in his hands and studied it closely. "What is it?" he finally asked.

Sanders shifted his feet slightly. "Well...we're not quite sure, sir. The only thing we could really describe it as was...a werewolf."

Manning looked up, puzzled. "A werewolf?"

"Yes, sir."

Manning turned back to the tape and began studying it once more. "A werewolf." He repeated. After a minute, he sighed. "If this turns out to be real," He stood up and began to walk over the the television. "We're gonna have to make a call to some old friends." He placed the tape in the VCR and hit 'Play'


	2. Chapter 2

.....Meh, had a muse.

* * *

_Brrrrriiiiiiiing!....Brrrrriiiiiiiing!....Brrrrriiiiiing!_

Hellboy rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, an obvious sign that he was deeply annoyed. Roughly throwing his magazine aside, he jumped up from the couch and walked into the other room. "Ugh! Jeez, I gotta kill Johann for hooking up that damn telephone."

"You're ze von that vanted access to ze Internet, young man." Johann called from his room/study on the other side of the cozy home, which Red and the others had not too recently acquired, courtesy of the bureau thanks to their "early retirement". The nearest town was about three miles away, so they had their privacy. The area was suitable for everyone, as well. There was a large, crystal clear lake nearby, much to Abraham's liking. Also, there was a lot of open space, fields, valleys, forests, you name it, for Hellboy to roam around without any boundaries. Not to mention, the view was to die for at sunrise and sunset, and, with Liz being about three months pregnant, it was the perfect spot to raise a family.

_Brrrrriiiiing!_

"All right. All right!" Red growled, "Keep yer shirt on." He reached out his stone hand and grabbed the phone. He held it up to his ear and automatically grunted, "No, we don't want any electric trains, heated blankets, or those shiny coins with buildings carved into them--"

_"Sorry, young man, but I'm afraid this isn't one of those telemarketing calls." _came a male voice on the other end.

"Wha...who is...?" Red began to ask, raising an eyebrow. Then he recognized the voice. He rolled his eyes once more and let out a groan. "Manning." He stated, then, in an irritated voice, he asked, "What do you want now? Afwaid of the wittle monsters under your bed?" He cooed sarcastically.

_"No, actually, I--"_

"A-and stop calling me "young man". Technically, I'm older than you, wind-bag." Hellboy stated, interupting Manning briefly. "Oh, and by the way, _how_ do you keep getting our number?"

He heard Manning let out a sigh on the other end. _"Would you please not insult me for one minute while I expla--"_

"Hey! Who keeps giving Manning our number?!" Red called out, again interrupting Manning, holding the phone to his broad chest.

At that moment, Abe had just happened to be entering the room. He tilited his head curiously to the side and asked, "Is that Tom again?"

"Pch. Yeah! Can you believe this guy?" Red shook his head, holding the phone out in front of him. "Man never quits." He placed it against his ear again.

_"Will you please?" _Manning moaned impatiently. _"Now, listen: I'm coming up there--"_

"WHAT?!" Red barked the moment he heard those outrageously infuriating words.

_"Listen! I just have to--"_

"Why?!" Red demanded. "Who do you think y--"

_"Stop interrupting me! Listen!" _Manning snapped, surprisingly silencing Hellboy. After a minute, he patiently continued. _"This is important. This is something that mainly concerns Johann. Not you."_

"Well, why do you have to come up here?" Red groaned like a baby. "Can't you just talk to Johann right now on the phone?"

_"I have something that he needs to see, and, knowing that convincing any of you to come to me is out of the question, I brought the burden upon myself to come up there personally and discuss the matter face to face." _Manning explained. _"Besides," _he continued. _"This concerns something within the area you're currently residing in."_

"Matter? What matter?" Red asked. "Look, if this is just another one of your crazy schemes to get us back--"

_"It's not." _Manning said flatly. _"I'll be there sometime within the next couple of days. I'll talk to you then."_

"But, Manning--?"

_"Goodbye." _Manning said cheerfully, and the last thing Red heard was a small _click _on the other end.

"Manning. _Manning_!" Hellboy yelled into the phone, even though he knew it was useless. He looked over at Abe and said as calmly as he could, "We need to get a new phone number." Then, angrily, he slammed the phone down, accidently breaking it in three pieces. Abe winced at the sound. Now, he simply stared at the beige cord swinging back and forth in Hellboy's hand. After a few seconds, he looked back to his red friend.

Red stared at the phoneless cord for a minute before turning back to Abe, with a deadpan look on his face. "And a new phone." He added, letting the cord fall back down on the little table.


End file.
